


People are Blind

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien agrees with Plagg, Adrien sees Tikki, Marinette has horrible excuses, Marinette says Tikki is her pet ladybug, People are blind, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki is offended, that includes Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Yes, Adrien. People ARE blind. That includes you.*sigh*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	People are Blind

"Adrien's coming!" Marinette whispered in warning to Tikki, who was already heading into the girl's purse to hide.

"Hello Marinette!" Adrien greeted.

"Heyadrienhowareyouifyou'regoingtoaskwhyimsittingunderadeski'mpickingupsomesketchesi'ddroppedearlieranddidimentionthatthesketcheswereinvisiblethat'swhyyoucouldn'tseethem—" Marinette rambled in nervousness. She wasn't sure if it was because it was ADRIEN she was talking to or because there was a chance he saw Tikki fly into her bag.

"I'm good? I thought I saw something near you go into your bag just now, so I thought I'd tell you..."

"Oh. OH. Um... HAHAHAHAHA er, why would you think THAT? It was probably just a trick of the light or something!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

Marinette was searching for an excuse when her face lit up. She had an idea.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure?"

She inhaled dramatically as if the whole world depended on her explanation. "I... have a pet ladybug."

"What?" Of all the things Adrien expected to hear, this was the most unexpected. Well, almost. If her pet had instead been a kwami, that would have been the most unexpected, but the actual situation came close.

"I have a pet ladybug. I've had it for 2 years. And it was what went into my purse earlier."

"Why would you bring it to school though? And it seemed much larger than a ladybug, so—"

"Pfft, it's a normal ladybug, trust me." Marinette had once again interrupted him, but while he was talking about how unusual the ladybug seemed, he could have sworn he heard a "HEY!" coming from her bag. Huh. Maybe she taught it to speak. He'd have to meet it one day. "I bring it to school because if I leave it home, it might get lost in my room."

Adrien blinked. How did Marinette have the time to look after a ladybug? More importantly, how had NO ONE noticed that she had a pet? FOR 2 YEARS? Honestly, Plagg was right. People WERE blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Adrien. People ARE blind. That includes you.
> 
> *sigh*


End file.
